


not a single thing we can't do

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:hanamaki in the library with the vibrator remote.





	not a single thing we can't do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



Hajime sighs under his breath and resists the urge to squirm in his seat. That would only amuse Makki, and Makki already has a smirk curling at the corner of his lips, Hajime doesn’t need to give him anything else to be pleased at. He tries to concentrate on the book he has spread out on the table in front of him, but Makki tucks one hand in his pocket and the vibrations running up Hajime’s spine get more intense. It’s almost impossible to concentrate on anything aside from not coming in his jeans, though Hajime isn’t going to let that happen anyway.

He doesn’t even know why he agreed to this, except he remembers Makki’s pleading face, the big eyes, and he’d said yes before he even really got to think of the possible consequences. They really should be putting actual effort into studying for this test, but Hajime knows that’s not going to happen until this little game is over. Makki glances over at him, and then there’s an almost inaudible click, and the vibrations amp up even more.

Something shifts, and stars explode behind Hajime’s eyes and he freezes in place. Makki stifles a giggle, but not well enough, since Hajime still hears it. Makki’s voice is an amusing whisper as he leans over into Hajime’s space. “Something wrong, Hajime?”

Another tiny click, and Hajime can only handle so much. He wraps a hand around Makki’s wrist and tugs him up out of his chair, leaving their things behind as he strides through the library, Makki practically stumbling behind him. He finds the tiny alcove in the very back corner where they keep the old editions of textbooks, which is the perfect spot since everyone uses the new versions instead. It’s dusty and smells like old paper, but it’s hidden from view and away from the study area, which is all Hajime is concerned about.

Once between the shelves he stops and turns, grasps Makki’s face between his palms and kisses him until neither of them have any breath left. Then he places one hand on Makki’s shoulder and shoves him to his knees.

Makki looks up at him, a faux scandalous expression on his face, even as he gets to work releasing Hajime’s dick from his clothes. “Why, Hajime. This is a library, you know.”

Hajime lets out a quiet growl as Makki strokes him. “If you don’t make me come in the next thirty seconds, I’m not fucking you for a week.”

A shit eating grin, and then Makki does as he’s told, pulling out all the little tricks that Hajime loves. It might be a little more than thirty seconds, but in no time at all Hajime is coming down Makki’s throat with a hiss. The vibrations finally stop, and Hajime leans back against the wall to get his bearings again. Makki tucks him away and stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks far too pleased, and Hajime pulls him in and kisses him again, until he looks dazed instead.

Hajime takes the opportunity to sneak the remote into his own pocket, and then he nudges Makki and begins to walk back to their table. “Still got studying to do, Takahiro.”

Makki groans, and Hajime glances back just enough to see the adjusting that he has to do as he follows, and he doesn’t stop the grin that slips onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
